Mage Light
by Hayati JeWon
Summary: SUMMARY : Lucy Heartfilia, seorang penyihir roh yang rupa-rupa nya mempunyai kekuatan tak terduga. Bersama Natsu dan teman-teman nya di Guild, lucy mencoba menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan Bad Sumarry
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Mage Light**

**DISCLAIMER : Fairy Tail Milik Hiro Mashima**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NatsuxLucy dan pairing lain**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Lucy Heartfilia, seorang penyihir roh yang rupa-rupa nya mempunyai kekuatan tak terduga. Bersama Natsu dan teman-teman nya di Guild, lucy mencoba menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 1**

Hari yang indah di Magnolia, di pagi yang cerah ini semua orang kembali memulai pekerjaan masing-masing termasuk sebuah Guild yang berisi mage-mage berbakat bernama Fairy Tail

"Kerja! Kerja! waktunya kerja.. Hm.. Mari kita lihat" Natsu berlari ke arah request Board

"Natsu, bagaimana dengan ini" Seekor Kucing terbang sambil membawa kertas permintaan

"Hm.. Mengalahkan bandit ya.. WOW 1.000.000 jewel. Yosh.. Aku kita ambil ini."

"1.000.000 jewel ya, bukankah itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang bandit." Lucy memandangi bingung kertas permintaan di tangan nya.

"Kau benar juga, Lucy." Ucap Gray

Erza nganguk-ngangguk.

"Terserahlah... Mira, kami ambil yang ini ya." Teriak Natsu

"Baiklah, Hati-hati di jalan ya, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray dan Erza."

Skip~

Beberapa Hari Kemudian..

"Haah~" Seorang gadis pirang menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Kau kelihatan kurang sehat Lucy, ada apa?" tanya Mira

"Misi mengalahkan bandit itu, sheessh.. Natsu menyemburkan api ke mana-mana...-" Lucy menopang dagunya.

"...Gray membekukan semuanya...-" Lucy menundukkan wajahnya

"... Dan Erza,.. Aaaaaaaa Erza apa lagi..." Lucy mengacak rambut pirang nya kesal

"Ano.. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Lucy." Ucap Mira sweatdrop

"Dan parahnya, semua uang itu habis untuk melakukan perbaikan saja..." Lucy kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"aaaa... Aku tidak bisa membayar uang sewa bulan ini.."

"heheh... Itulah tim terkuat fairy tail." ucap Mira sweatdrop

**MAGE LIGHT**

Lucy berjalan murung ke rumah nya, di sampingnya ada seorang? roh bintang bernama Plue

"Hati-hati Lucy-chan" Dua orang laki-laki di atas perahu melambaikan tangan nya

"Ha'i" jawab Lucy Murung

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri Lucy"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAA SEDANG APA KAU DI RUMAH KU!"

**BUKK BUKK**

Dengan Sukses Fire Dragon Slayer dan Exceed itu terdampar di sudut ruangan.

Dengan muka penuh perban (yg entah dapat dari mana?) Natsu dan Happy duduk di lantai sambil menunduk takut.

"Natsu.. Happy..."

"A-ye"

"Huh, sedang apa kalian disini." Lucy duduk di atas kasurnya.

Happy terbang ke arah Lucy sambil membawa kertas permintaan.

"Kami mempunyai misi untuk kita walau harga nya tidak besar tapi dapat membayar uang sewa mu untuk 2 bulan."

"Yosh... Itu benar" Ucap Natsu.

"Hm.. Menemukan benda ya.. wah 140.000 Jewel . Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Tak usah khawatirkan kami, anggap saja ini balasan untuk misi sebelum nya dan juga kami kan tidak bisa tidur di kasur mu lagi jika kamu belum membayar uang sewa.." Ucap Natsu polos

Lucy Sweatdrop.

'Jadi itu tujuan mereka'

"ayo berangkat sekarang, kita harus tiba di tempat klien sebelum tengah malam."

"Dasar.. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

**Skip~**

Sebuah kereta api melaju kencang menuju Kota Hargeon.

"A-aku aku tidak akan naik kereta lagi.. Hoekkk" Natsu terkapar di kursi kereta dengan wajah keungu-unguan nya..

"Kau mengatakan itu setiap hari, Natsu"Happy menepuk kening nya..

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. fairy tail adalah guild impian nya, dia senang bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang peduli kepadanya terutama dua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapan nya, Natsu dan Happy.

**MAGE LIGHT**

"Waah~ Jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kita, benarkan Natsu Happy." Lucy menghirup udara sore di Hargeon, beberapa jam di kereta api cukup menguras energi 'kehidupan'?

"A-aye" Natsu berjalan gontai di belakang bersama Happy yang masih setia terbang di samping nya.

"kenapa kau tidak memakan api mu saja?" tanya Lucy

"Haah~ Apakah kau mau memakan Plue atau sapi itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh"

"Itu juga berlaku untuk ku." Ucap Natsu

Lucy ngangguk-ngangguk,

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan dulu." Ucap Natsu semangat

"Aye.."

Lucy menepuk kening nya kesal.

"Kita harus segera menemui klien itu, ayo cepat cari kereta(gerobak yg di tarik oleh babi itu), seperti tertulis disini kalau rumah klien itu agak jauh dari kota."

"K-k-kereta.. TIDAKKKK"

Beberapa Jam kemudian...

"A-aku tidak akan naik transportasi lagi..."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tiap hari" Ucap Happy sweatdrop.

"Rumah yang besar..." Lucy menatap kagum rumah di depan nya.

"Ada apa, Lucy? Bukankah rumah mu jauh lebih besar dari ini." Tanya Happy polos

"Urusai.. _Neko"_

"SIAPA KALIAN!"

Beberapa penjaga menodongkan tombak tajam ke arah Lucy, Natsu( yg terkapar), dan Happy. Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu yang masih setia dengan efek naik kereta, merasa tidak ada yang bisa di andalkan, lucy meneguk ludah..

"T-tunggu dulu.. Kami di sini untuk memenuhi permintaan di kertas ini.." Lucy menyodorkan kertas misi dengan takut.

Salah satu penjaga mengambil kertas misi dari tangan Lucy,

"Apakah kalian seorang penyihir?"

"Aye . Kami dari Fairy Tail." jawab Happy

"Tunjukkan tanda fairy tail kalian.."

Lucy menunjukkan punggung tangan nya.

Happy menujukkan Punggung nya

Dan Natsu(yang sudah sadar, entah kapan?) menunjukkan tangan nya.

"Mereka benar-benar dari Fairy tail, Silahkan masuk, Gomennasai atas kelakuan kami tadi.."

Tim Natsu(minus erza, wendy, charle dan Gray) mengikuti salah satu penjaga yang akan membawa mereka ke tuan rumah, dengan melalui lorong-lorong panjang, anak tangga beribu-ribu dan ..er.. mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang bertahta kan emas dan tembaga.

"Sugoii mereka sangat kaya.." ucap Happy

"Hosh hosh.. Aku seperti mau mati saja.." Lucy dan Natsu terkapar di lantai.

"Dasar,,, kalian sangat lemah.." ejek Happy

"Kau terbang, _Neko_-_baka_." teriak Lucy

**TOKK TOKK**

"Tuan muda, penyihir dari fairy tail sudah datang." teriak penjaga itu.

"Bawa masuk mereka" teriak dari dalam

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian masuk. Saya hanya akan mengantarkan sampai sini." Penjaga itu membungkuk sebentar kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Tim Natsu

"Yosh.. Kita masuk"

**Kriet..**

Dengan susah payah, Natsu dan Lucy mendorong pintu berat dan tinggi itu.

"Selamat datang penyihir Fairy tail." Seorang pemuda tampan duduk di kursi .

Lucy membungkuk

"Baiklah silahkan duduk, saya akan menjelaskan misi kalian."

Tim Natsu duduk di kursi.

Sementara itu di Magnolia tepatnya di Guild penyihir, Fairy Tail.

"Jadi sudah ada yang mengambil tentang permintaan mencari barang itu ya.." Ucap Levy

"Ha'i . Natsu mengatakan dia akan mengundang Lucy juga ." ucap Mira

"Lu-chan ya"

"Nani? Flame-head itu pergi misi dengan Lucy."

"Ha'i . Memang nya kenapa, Gray? Kau cemburu ya..." Mira kembali memunculkan sifatnya..

"Gray-samaaaa..." ucap (udah tau kan siapa-.-)

"Cih, Bukan itu, Kemarin Flame-head mengajak ku untuk pertarungan final tapi dia malah menjalankan misi bersama Lucy.."

'Pertarungan Final ya? Aku rasa pertarungan mereka tidak ada kata Final' Batin Anggota Fairy tail sweatdrop

"Memangnya, misi apa yang mereka ambil?" ucap Erza sambil mengunyah cake nya.

"Hm.. tentang permintaan mencari barang di kota Hargeon." Ucap Mira.

"Oh begitu.."

**MAGE LIGHT**

Di Kota Hargeon..

"Namaku Niki Sugareon. Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini sekaligus yang memberi misi kalian. Jadi seperti yang tertulis di kertas, aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk mencarikan suatu benda berharga di hutan Fuldar, hutan itu terletak di ujung kota Hargeon. Benda yang aku ingin kalian cari adalah sebuah batu sihir."

"Batu Sihir?" tanya Lucy.

"ya, Batu sihir milik keluarga Surgeon. Aku harap kalian mau membantu ku."

"Yosh.. tentu saja. Ayo Happy!Lucy!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, oh ya, kalian akan mencari besok saat matahari sudah muncul."

**Skip~**

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, 2 orang dan 1 kucing berjalan dengan napas ngos ngos an..

"Susah sekali, haah~ sebentar lagi siang, tapi kita belum menemukan batu itu." Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon.

"Hm.. Batu sihir dan sugareon. mungkin ada petunjuk dari nama-nama itu. Yosh.. aku akan memecahkan nya.." Lucy duduk bersila

"Batu sihir... Mungkin kita berpikir itu adalah sebuah batu yang memiliki sihir dan Surgeon adalah nama keluarga klien kita, Sugar dan eon ... hm.. Batu dan sihir, Sugar dan eon.. hm.."

Mata caramel nya terpejam seiring dengan mulut nya yang terus menggumamkan 4 kata itu.

"Kau membuatku tambah pusing, Lucy" Natsu memenjamkan matanya, di samping nya, Happy sudah tertidur duluan.

"Apa jangan-jangan.." Lucy berdiri seketika

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Happy yang terbangun akibat teriakan Lucy

"Natsu Happy , aku tau tempat itu.. ayo ikuti aku." Lucy beranjak pergi...

"Benarkah? Wow kau memang yang terbaik, Lucy. Ayo happy" Natsu segera berlari mengikuti Lucy

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bayangan hitam mengikuti mereka..

"Hm.. Fairy tail ya, Guild itu memang yang terhebat. aku akan mengikuti mereka."

"Jadi ini tempat nya.." Ucap Natsu

"Ha'i. Kata Batu dan sihir maksudnya adalah tempat yang terbuat dari batu dan di kelilingi oleh sihir yaitu gua yang ada pelindung sihir. Lihatlah di sisi gua itu ada pelindung nya. Ayo masuk.."

"Kalau begitu apa maksud dari Sugareon?" tanya Happy

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk.."

"Ha'i" "Aye"

Lucy, Natsu dan Happy memasuki gua yang cukup besar, setiap mereka melangkah, lampu-lampu di sisi gua akan menyala sendiri.. Gua itu cukup luas.

"Lihatlah... ada cahaya.. Ayo.." Tim Natsu berlari ke arah cahaya itu..

Tibalah mereka di tempat air terjun yang sangat besar, di depan mereka sekarang ada sebuah batu bersinar yang melayang-layang tapi masalahnya tidak ada penghubung untuk ke tempat batu itu.. ada sebuah jurang tak berdasar yang menghubungkan tim Natsu dari batu melayang itu.

"Happy, ayo ambil.." Ucap Natsu

"Aye." Happy terbang ke arah Batu itu, tiba-tiba..

**Siingggg..**

Sebuah petir menyambar dan hampir mengenai Happy.

"Kusoo bahkan ada pelindung nya juga.."

"Natsuuuu.. aku takut,," Happy bersembunyi di belakang Natsu

Lucy mengedarkan pandangan nya tiba-tiba mata caramel nya tertuju pada sebuah tanda lingkaran besar dengan di kelilingi lingkaran kecil di sisi nya.

'Hm.. jadi di situ.' Batin Lucy

"Natsu.. Lemparkan api mu ke tanda lingkaran besar itu.." Ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah.. _Karyuu no kouen_."

**BUMM BUMM**

Tiba-tiba, pecahan dari batu itu membentuk jembatan ke batu melayang..

"Wah.. kau memang hebat, Lucy. Kau bisa tau bagaimana caranya kesana." Ucap Natsu

"Cih, ini bukan masalah besar,.." Lucy mengibaskan rambut pirang nya.

"Ayo ambil dan segera kita pulang.." Natsu mengambil batu itu dan berlari keluar bersama Lucy dan Happy.

Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy berjalan santai ke rumah klien mereka, sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dari Hutan .

"Wah.. ini sih, pekerjaan yang sangat mudah." Ucap Natsu

"Terserahlah, Oh ya, mana batu itu, aku mau melihatnya.." Ucap lucy

Natsu menyerahkan Batu itu.

"Hm.. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang hebat dari batu ini, lumayan juga." Ucap Lucy.

"Serahkan Batu itu, tikus kecil Fairy tail."

Tim Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau? gggrrr.. apa maksud tikus kecil itu, HAH?" Ucap Natsu marah.

"Tentu saja.. F-A-I-R-Y T-A-I-L fairy tail."

"Teme.." Natsu berlari ke arah orang itu dengan api di tangan kanan nya.

**SWING**

Tiba-tiba api di tangan Natsu menghilang sesaat Natsu akan menghantamkan tinju nya.

"Api Natsu menghilang." Ucap Happy kaget

"itu percuma, sihir tidak mempan terhadapku.. aku bisa meniadakan sihir itu.."

"Arghh.. Kusoo.. "

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Lucy

Orang itu tersenyum sinis.

"Namaku Kaebry. Aku adalah pencuri terkenal di seluruh Fiore. dan sekarang tujuan ku adalah mencuri itu, cepat serahkan Batu itu, fairy tail"

**BUKK BUKK**

Natsu terus menyerang Kaebry dengan api ataupun tangan kosong tapi tetap saja, dia berakhir terlempar ke pohon.

"NATSU.." teriak Lucy dan Happy.

"Cih, membosankan. Aku akan mengakhiri di sini juga. Bersiaplah salamander,"

Kaebry menyatukan tangan nya, perlahan sebuah cahaya gelap muncul di tangan kaebry, dia melemparkan cahaya itu ke arah Natsu..(seperti sihir fairy law)

"crusher" Gumam Kaebry.

Natsu tak bergerak, mata onxy nya terpaku dengan cahaya yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hahahah... Bersiaplah Salamander."

"NATSU AWAS.."

Lucy berlari ke arah Natsu yang masih tetap di posisi awalnya.

**BRUKK**

Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu

"LUCYYYY.." teriak Happy

Lucy memenjamkan matanya.

**BUUUUMMMMMM**

Natsu terbelalak kaget. Di hadapan nya, tubuh lucy terlempar sesaat setelah di tabrak cahaya gelap itu. Happy segera menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy bangun" Happy mengoncang tubuh lucy.

"L..Luce LUCYYY" Natsu berlari ke arah tubuh Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri.

Natsu mengoncang pelan tubuh penyihir roh itu.

"Luce, gomennasai..." Natsu mendekap tubuh Lucy.

"Lucy" Ucap Happy yang sudah berurai air mata

"Eh? Hahahah.. Kau sangat beruntung sekali, Salamander. Gadis bodoh itu mau berkorban untukmu.."

"KAUUU! kau sudah melukai Lucy, aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!" Natsu membaringkan tubuh Lucy, dia menatap tajam Kaebry.

"Happy, jaga lucy dan Batu itu. Aku akan membunuh pencuri sialan ini dulu." Ucap Natsu dingin

"Aye"

Tubuh Natsu di selimuti api tapi bukanlah api biasa, Api kemarahan.

"heh? kau tak pernah belajar ya, sudah kubilang kalau..-"

**BUKK**

Kaebry menabrak pohon di belakang nya..

"Ba-bagaimana bisa dia memukulku." Kaebry menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau menghambat perkejaan kami, kau menghina Fairy tail dan sekarang kau melukai Lucy. Aku sudah tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup, Pencuri sialan."

Kaebry berdiri, dia tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya aku sudah meremehkan mu, Salamander. Sekarang aku akan mengirim mu ke neraka bersama pacar mu itu, hahahah..."

Kaebry menutup matanya, perlahan sihir kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ayo mulai, Salamander."

Natsu berlari ke arah kaebry dengan kedua tangan nya di selimuti api. Kaebry hanya tersenyum (lagi?) sinis dan sama seperti semula, api natsu menghilang dan bahkan tubuhnya juga terpental.

Happy hanya menatap sedih natsu yang sedari tadi belum berhasil menyentuh Kaebry dan malah tubuh nya juga ikut terpental.

"Lucy sadarlah, Natsu membutuhkan 'semangat' mu."

Kaebry menyelimuti tangan nya dengan sihir kegelapan, dia berniat menghantamkan tinjunya kepada natsu yang sedang kelelahan itu.

"Terima ini, Salamander."

**BRAKK**

Tinju Kaebry tertahan oleh sesuatu, sebuah tameng terbuat dari besi.

"heh, kau kalah ya, Natsu" Seorang laki-laki mengangkat tubuh natsu.

"Bertahanlah, Natsu-san"

"Gray? Erza? Wendy dan charle."

"Wendy Natsu, cepat pergi dari sini. Aku dan Gray akan menghadapi dia." ucap erza

Wendy membantu Natsu berdiri dan membawa nya ke happy dan Lucy yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Wendy, cepat obati, Lucy. Jangan perdulikan aku."

"Ha'i" Wendy mengobati Lucy yang semakin parah.

'Kondisi Lucy-san sangat parah, detak jantung nya juga tidak teratur. Kumohon bertahanlah Lucy-san.' Batin Wendy.

"hm.. Kau memang hebat, Titania. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertarung dengan mu tapi aku harus segera mengambil batu itu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Titania." Kaebry menghilang dari hadapan Erza dan Gray.

"Sial, dia pasti pergi ke tempat Natsu. Ayo Gray kita pergi."

Kaebry berdiri di hadapan Natsu yang kelelahan, Happy dan charla, dan juga Wendy yang sedang mengobati Lucy

"Hohoho.. Itu percuma, gadis kecil. Kau tak akan bisa menyembuhkan dia karena gadis pirang itu sudah mati. hahahah..."

"Tidak! Lucy-san masih hidup. Dia masih bernafas" Ucap Wendy sengit.

Kaebry menggelengkan kepalanya..

"_Sayonara_, Pirang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Lucy bersinar. Perlahan tubuh penyihir arwah itu terangkat .

"Lucy-san. Sadarlah.." teriak Wendy khawatir

**BUMM BUMM**

Lucy kembali terpental menabrak pohon-pohon.

"L-Lucy-san.."

"LUCYYY" Natsu berlari ke arah Lucy, wendy kembali mencoba menyembuhkan Lucy, Tapi..

"T-tidak Mu-mungkin. Lu-lucy san." Wendy menutup mulutnya, air mata telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Wendy, ada apa? Oy W-wendy" Natsu terdiam melihat penyihir langit itu menangis. Di tatap nya Tubuh Lucy yang di penuhi luka.

"Lucy, jangan bercanda. Bangunlah, Buka mata mu." Natsu menggengam erat tangan halus penyihir roh itu.

"Natsu.." Seorang kucing hanya bisa menatap iba.

"Ada apa Natsu? Bagaimana keadaan Lucy." Erza terdiam merasakan atmosfer yang tak mengenakkan ini.

"Hahaha.. Gadis itu sudah mati."

Natsu mengepalkan tangan nya kesal, di taruhnya perlahan tangan Lucy yang di gengam nya, di tatap nya perlahan wajah putih Lucy sebelum dia beranjak berdiri dan menatap tajam Kaebry.

Natsu berlari dengan tubuh yang di penuhi api, dia mempersiapkan tinju nya.

"Sudah ku bilang, Sihir tak akan bergu..- Nani?"

**BUKK BUKK**

Natsu terus memukul Kaebry, anak dari igneel ini tak membiarkan kaebry mengeluarkan sihirnya.

**BUKK BUKK**

Dengan tatapan penuh amarah, Natsu terus memukul Kaebry tanpa menggunakan sihir.

"Akan ku akhiri di sini. _Karyuu No Tekken_"

Natsu menyerang Kaebry yang sudah babak belur.

"Sekali lagi, _Karyuu No Hokou_"

"Lucy.." Erza dan Gray segera memeriksa Lucy

"Ini.."

Erza dan Gray terlihat Shock, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Wendy minta penjelasan.

"Gomennasai, L-lucy san.. Dia.." Wendy tak sanggup mengutarakan yang sebenarnya, gadis berambut biru tua ini menutup mukanya untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Lucy, Gomennasai." Erza mengepalkan tangan kesal.

Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu yang masih berdiri di posisi awalnya, di depan nya, Kaebry sudah tak berdaya dengan tubuh menghitam(terbakar).

"Yokatta, kalian selamat."

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, dan charle menoleh kaget.

"Lucy" "Lucy-san" "Luce"

Natsu langsung menghampiri Lucy.

"Yokatta, kau sudah sadar."

Lucy hanya tersenyum

"Seandainya aku tidak sadar, memang nya kenapa?"

"Lucy, jangan bicara sembarangan." Ucap Natsu marah

"Tidak, Natsu. Jika aku tidak sadar, kau harus merelakan ku . Ya, Seperti sekarang." Ucap Lucy Tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu, Lucy. Kau kan sudah sadar." Tanya Gray

"Tidak, Ini bukan aku, Aku hanya sebuah jiwa yang belum kembali. Intinya aku sudah mati, Minna." Ucap Lucy (lagi-lagi) tersenyum

"Jangan bercanda, Lucy. Jelas-jelas kami melihatmu sekarang." Ucap Erza

Lucy menggeleng lemah, perlahan tubuhnya bersinar dan berubah menjadi debu-debu kecil(sama seperti Lisanna)

"Arigatou Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle dan kau Natsu. Hontou Arigatou ne"

"Lucy" Natsu mengenggam tangan Lucy yang perlahan menghilang.

"Natsu, arigatou sudah membawa ku fairy tail, guild ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat mencintai Fairy Tail, aku.. aku.. ingin sekali bersama kalian lebih lama tapi.."

Natsu semakin mengenggam tangan Lucy.

"Tidak, Kau akan tetap bersama dengan Fairy tail karena kau adalah penyihir Fairy Tail."

"Natsu..." Lucy menyentuh pelan pipi anak angkat Igneel itu, menyempatkan tersenyum manis walau tubuh nya hampir menghilang.

"Sayonara Natsu, Minna dan Fairy Tail. Aishiteru.."

**SWING**

Tubuh Lucy menghilang tanpa bekas.

"LUCY..." Natsu berteriak

Natsu memandang ke langit...

'Luce.. berjanjilah padaku.. Kumohon, Kembalilah' Batin Natsu.

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya gomen jika fanfic yang dulu belum di lanjutkan karena nggak ide banget :D**

Ini adalah Fanfic pertama di fandom Fairy tail..

Bagi yang Fairy tail lovers atau Nalu lovers, semoga Fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan ya..

Cerita pertempuran untuk chapter 1 langsung aku selesaikan. karena chapter ini hanya pembuka, intinya akan di lanjutkan di chapter 2 dan seterusnya..

REVIEW YA.. MINNA-SAN


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai Minna-san..

Jewon udah lanjut nih. Gomen ne jika ada kecewa buat chapter 1 kemarin.

Yosh.. Happy reading Minna.

**TITLE : Mage Light**

**DISCLAIMER : Fairy Tail Milik Hiro Mashima**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NatsuxLucy dan pairing lain**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Lucy Heartfilia, seorang penyihir roh yang rupa-rupa nya mempunyai kekuatan tak terduga. Bersama Natsu dan teman-teman nya di Guild, lucy mencoba menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 2**

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charle dan Luc..- E-eh? Lucy dimana?" Tanya Mirajane.

Erza tak menjawab, Gray memalingkan muka, Wendy, Happy, dan charle menunduk.

"Aku pulang duluan" Natsu berbalik keluar dari guild, semenjak kejadian lucy mati(menghilang) Natsu menjadi pendiam. Natsu yang ceria dan ceroboh seakan hilang dari muka bumi ini.

"E-eh? Ada apa dengan Natsu, dia tidak seperti Man." Ucap Elfman.

"Akan kami ceritakan semuanya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Master." Ucap Erza.

"Master sedang menghadiri pertemuan biasa, mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali." Ucap Mirajane.

**MAGE LIGHT**

Natsu berjalan dalam diam, dragon slayer ini terus mengengam erat sebuah kunci atau bisa di sebut spirits celestial peninggalan Lucy.

'Aku akan menjaga ini untukmu, Lucy. Sampai kau kembali' Gumam Natsu

**BUKK**

Natsu mendarat dengan sempurna di sebuah kamar yang akan kosong setelah ini, sebuah kamar teman se tim nya.

Natsu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang selalu membuat nya nyaman, memejamkan mata onxy nya sebentar, menghirup aroma vannila yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Natsu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sebuah meja tempat boneka kesayangan Lucy berada.

"Michelle, Kau pasti yakin lucy akan kembali kan. Lucy tidak akan menghilang begitu saja kan. Kau akan menunggu dia kan, iyakan Michelle." Ucap Natsu entah kepada siapa.

"Karena aku percaya, Lucy pasti kembali." Natsu tersenyum, perlahan matanya kembali terpejam .

**Skip~**

Di sebuah Guild penyihir yang terkuat 7 tahun yang lalu, Fairy Tail.

"Tidak mungkin, Lucy." Mira menutup wajah nya shock.

"Lu-chan tidak mungkin pergi, dia..dia.. Hiks..hiks.." Levy menutup wajah, air mata nya terus mengalir di pipi mulus nya.

"Tenanglah, Levy-chan." Hibur Jet dan Droy

"Lucy-san, saingan cinta juvia" Juvia menundukkan wajahnya

"Lucy-nee."Romeo mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Master.." Erza mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja.

"Kita akan memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada Lucy." Ucap Makarov

"Tapi dimana Natsu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lisanna

Happy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia menjadi pendiam sejak kejadian itu. Sekarang aku nyakin, dia sedang berada di rumah Lucy." Ucap Happy

"Dia pasti sangat kehilangan Lucy karena Lucy adalah rekan se tim nya dan orang paling dekat dengan Natsu. Wajar saja dia menjadi pendiam seperti itu." Ucap Cana.

"Natsu.." Batin Happy.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah tempat yang berwarna putih tanpa ujung, terlihat seorang gadis pingsan di sana, rambut pirang nya menutupi wajah cantik nya, Pakaian nya banyak yang sobek, tubuh mulus nya juga di penuhi luka-luka.

"Eugh.."

Gadis itu mengucek-ngucek mata caramel nya, membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Lucy-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis lain di depan nya.

Gadis pirang cerah itu meneliti sekitar nya, hanya satu kalimat yang terpikir di otak nya.

'Apa aku sudah mati?'

"Kau belum mati, Lucy-chan." Jawab gadis lain itu.

"Eh? kau bisa membaca pikiran ku dan siapa kau?" Tanya Gadis pirang itu aka Lucy.

"Nama saya Lighter . saya adalah seekor Naga, tepatnya Naga Cahaya."

"N-naga. Apa maksud mu, Lighter-san?"

Gadis itu aka Lighter hanya tersenyum .

"Sebaiknya Lucy-chan ikut saya, Nanti akan saya jelaskan di tempat lain."

"Ikut kau? Tapi aku harus pergi dari sini, aku harus menemui Natsu dan teman-teman ku guild. Mereka pasti mengira aku mati." Lucy segera beranjak bangun.

"Lucy-chan tak bisa kemana-mana. Kita sekarang tidak berada di Fiore lagi. Kita berada di antara Fiore dan Dragonian." Ucap Lighter

"D-dragonian? Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Lucy, Mata caramel memandang bingung gadis berambut pirang pucat di hadapan nya.

"Hm.. itu adalah Dunia Naga, semua naga tinggal di sana. Ano.. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Lucy-chan. Ayo pegang tangan saya." Lighter mengenggam tangan Lucy.

"E-eh? tapi..tapi.. Kyaaaa.." Lucy berteriak saat dirinya dan gadis yang mengaku naga itu terhisap ke dalam suatu portal.

**DRAGONIAN...**

**BUKK**

"I-ttai." Lucy mengelus pantat nya.

"Anda tidak-tidak apa-apa kan, Lucy-chan." Tanya Lighter.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke istana untuk melapor kepada Ratu-sama. Ayo naik ke punggung saya." Tiba-tiba saja, Lighter yang semula berwujud gadis, berubah menjadi naga bersisik emas. Lucy yang tak tau apa-apa, hanya menuruti perintah Lighter.

"Pengangan, Lucy-chan. Baiklah, Kita terbang..." Lighter mengepakkan sayap emas nya dan mulai terbang.

Lucy tak bisa menahan kagum kepada dunia yang katanya tempat tinggal Para Naga atau bisa di sebut Dragonian. Sama seperti di Edolas, tempat ini juga di bilang aneh dari Eartland.

Tapi keindahan dan kesejukan dunia ini, tak bisa di anggap remeh. Sepanjang jalan, Lucy banyak melihat naga-naga yang terbang ke sana kemari melewatinya. Ada beberapa naga yang menunduk hormat kepadanya walau Lucy hanya menatap bingung mereka.

"Kita Sampai." Lighter mendarat di suatu bangunan yang bisa di bilang cukup megah untuk ukuran sebuah istana yang di huni oleh para naga.

Lucy hanya mengikuti Lighter, mereka berdua sekarang berada di depan sebuah pintu berukuran raksasa berlapis perak.

"Ini adalah ruangan menuju Ratu-sama. Ayo kita masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka, Lucy dan Lighter masuk kedalam. Luas dan megah, mungkin itu dekripsi untuk istana ini. Ornamen-ornamen Naga juga terpajang di dinding-dinding istana tapi satu hal yang membuat Lucy bingung akan istana ini, dimana para naga nya? sedari tadi, lucy hanya melihat manusia, baik itu pengawal atau para pelayan.

"Ano Lighter-san. Saya mau bertanya, kenapa di istana ini, saya tidak menemukan Naga ya? Sedari tadi saya hanya melihat manusia." Tanya Lucy Sopan.

"Pertama-tama, Lucy-chan itu tidak perlu seformal itu pada saya, panggil Lighter saja. Dan kenapa lucy-chan tidak melihat naga, itu karena perintah Ratu-sama. Kami para naga, tidak di perbolehkan menggunakan wujud asli kami di istana. Dan kenapa Ratu-sama memerintahkan itu, saya kurang tau." Jawab Lighter

"Hm. Begitu ya. Baiklah." Ucap Lucy tersenyum

Tibalah mereka, di depan pintu lagi, tapi pintu ini terbilang lebih kecil 'sedikit' dari pada pintu sebelum nya dan pintu ini berlapis emas dan ada ukiran naga di tengah pintu.

"Kalian sudah datang." Lucy menatap kagum seorang gadis yang terlihat muda sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana yang lagi-lagi berukiran naga.

Rambut pirang pucat nya terurai indah dan ada sebuah mahkota berukiran naga kecil di tengah mahkota berwarna emas itu.

"Ratu-sama. Saya sudah melaksanakan titah anda." Lighter menunduk hormat.

"Okaeri, Lighter. Arigatou karena sudah menyelesaikan nya. Kamu boleh pergi." Ucap Ratu-sama.

"Ha'i . Saya permisi, Ratu-sama , Lucy-chan." Lighter beranjak pergi.

Ratu mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Lucy yang sedang terpaku dengan keindahan ruangan Ratu-sama.

"Silahkan duduk, Lucy"

Lucy menoleh kaget, terlihat semburat tipis di pipinya karena ketahuan melamun.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ratu-sama."

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan. Nama saya adalah Freetier. Seperti yang kamu ketahui, saya adalah Ratu di Dragonian ini atau bisa di bilang penyihir cahaya sebelum mu."

"P-penyihir cahaya? Apa maksud anda, Ratu-sama?"

Ratu Freetier tersenyum.

"Kamu adalah penyihir cahaya, Lucy."

**MAGE LIGHT**

Seorang laki-laki terbangun dari tidurnya, rambut merah muda bergerak tertiup angin karena jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup.

"Ohayo, Luce." Sapa Laki-laki pink itu sambil tersenyum.

Natsu aka laki-laki pink itu melompat dari jendela kamar.

"Yosh.. Kita berangkat," Natsu berlari ke arah Guild kesayangan nya, Fairy Tail.

"Ohayo, Minn..-"

Natsu menghentikan langkah nya, saat melihat semua orang di guild menundukkan kepalanya dan mereka semua berpakaian hitam.

"Ah.. Ohayo Natsu. Kau sudah datang." Sapa Mirajane, gadis berambut putih ini, hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ohayo Natsu." Happy terbang ke arah Natsu, kucing biru ini mencoba tersenyum di depan Natsu.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian dari G-gere..-" Natsu terbelalak kaget, saat menyadari dari mana mereka.

"LUCY TIDAK MATI! DIA MASIH HIDUP. JANGAN PERLAKUKAN LUCY SEOLAH-OLAH DIA SUDAH MATI. Cih" Natsu berjalan pergi keluar dari guild di ikuti Happy yang terbang di belakang nya.

"Natsu" ucap Erza pelan.

Natsu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Mood pagi nya sudah lenyap karena insiden tadi. Anak dari igneel ini berjalan menunduk, memorinya memutar semua kenangan nya bersama rekan se tim pirang nya itu.

_"Aku Lucy, Senang bertemu dengan mu."_

Natsu tertawa pelan, pertemuan pertama nya dengan gadis itu. Kalau di ingat-ingat, gadis itulah yang menyelamatkan nya dari kelaparan karena mengejar salamander palsu itu.

_"Ini semua, ini semua adalah kesalahanku, tapi aku masih ingin berada di guild. Aku mencintai Fairy tail"_

Natsu tersenyum lembut, saat itu, si gadis pirang menangis sesaat setelah dia menyelematkan nya saat jatuh dari guild phantom lord.

_"Sayonara Natsu, Minna dan Fairy Tail. Aishiteru.."_

Natsu mengepalkan tangan nya kesal, laki-laki berambut pink ini masih menyesali karena kekuatan nya yang masih lemah, dia bahkan tak bisa melindungi gadis itu.

"Cih, aku berjanji, Lucy. Selama kau pergi, aku kan terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat jadi saat kau kembali, aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan dari Natsu Dragneel yang sebenarnya.. Yosh.. Ganbate" Natsu mengancungkan tangan nya ke atas.

"Natsu.. Ganbate" Happy tersenyum.

**DRAGONIAN**

"Aku .. aku adalah penyihir cahaya? seperti nya anda salah sangka, ratu-sama. Saya adalah penyihir Roh bukan penyihir cahaya. Dan apa itu penyihir cahaya?"

"Kau tau Zeref kan? Penyihir kegelapan paling legendaris."

Lucy Mengangguk.

"Itulah fungsi dari penyihir cahaya yaitu mengalahkan Zeref si penyihir kegelapan. Sebenarnya saya sudah pernah melawan Zeref tapi kekuatan saya masih di bawah nya, saya dikalahkah dengan mudah oleh nya." Ucap Ratu-sama.

"Kalau bergitu, bagaimana anda nyakin saya bisa melawan nya, sementara anda yang adalah keturunan naga dan seorang penyihir cahaya tapi tetap tak bisa menandingi kekuatan nya. Lagipula saya adalah penyihir roh." Ucap Lucy .

Ratu Freetier hanya terenyum, dia memaklumi Lucy yang pasti shock.

"Akan ku jelaskan, Lucy. Dengarlah.."

Lucy menatap instens Ratu Freetier, dia memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Ratu Freetier.

"Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Zeref sudah di kenal sebagai Penyihir kegelapan paling legendaris di Fiore dan dunia lain. Kekuatan nya yang mengerikan membuat sebagian penyihir ketakutan bahkan ada yang tergila-gila dengan kekuatan nya. Suatu hari, lahirlah seorang anak dari golongan penyihir, anak itu mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa."

Ratu Freetier mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela.

"Anak itu tumbuh menjadi penyihir yang sangat hebat, walaupun begitu dia tetap tidak sombong akan kekuatan nya. Sesuai takdir, Anak itu bertemu dengan Zeref, mereka terlibat pertarungan yang seru dan akhirnya Zeref kalah di pertarungan itu, dia terluka cukup parah dan pergi menghilang." Ucap Freetier

Lucy diam.

"Tapi layaknya penyihir manusia biasa, Anak itu meninggal di umurnya yang sudah tua tapi sebelum itu dia mentransfer kekuatan nya ke generasi penyihir selanjutnya atau biasa di panggil rengkernasi nya nanti. dan aku adalah rengkernasinya itu tapi tak seperti yang pertama, aku kalah dalam pertarungan karena ceroboh.

Ratu Freetier menunduk sedih, dia mengepalkan tangan nya kesal.

"mengingat umurku yang sudah tua, aku kembali mentransfer kekuatan itu, yaitu ke dalam dirimu. Ingatlah Lucy, kekuatan itu memilih induk mereka sendiri tak sembarang orang bisa menjadi penyihir cahaya."

Ratu Freetier kembali tersenyum manis

"Kau adalah penyihir yang tepat, hati mu yang selalu baik dan selalu ingin melindungi teman nya itulah yang membuat mu terpilih menjadi penyihir cahaya. Lucy, aku mohon lindungi dunia ini, dunia ini sekarang di tangan mu ."

Lucy terdiam, menurutnya penjelasan ini sangat tidak masuk akal, penyihir cahaya? Zeref? kegelapan? atau bahkan acnologia? mendengar kegelapan saja dia takut luar biasa apalagi melawan mereka. Huh..

Tapi melihat wajah memohon dari ratu naga ini membuat nya luluh, kesungguhan yang tersirat di wajah cantik walau umurnya tak muda lagi membuat lucy tersenyum. Mungkin tak salahnya dia mencoba, apalagi teman-teman nya di guild pasti melindungi nya kan.

"Baiklah." Lucy tersenyum

Ratu Freetier tersenyum senang, dia berdiri menghampiri Lucy dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou Lucy." Bisik Ratu.

Lucy terdiam, pelukan yang hangat, mengingatkan nya kepada seseorang yang sangat ingin di temui nya, Mama nya, Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy membalas pelukan itu, merasakan kehangatan yang hilang saat kematian nyonya Heartfilia itu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan layaknya Ibu dan anak. Ratu melepaskan pelukan dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saat nya belajar untuk menjadi penyihir cahaya yang kuat. Lighter, masuklah." Panggil Ratu.

"Ha'i , Ratu-sama." Lighter masuk.

"Selama Lucy belajar disini, kau harus selalu mendapingi nya karena kau juga Naga cahaya. Mungkin pelajaran mu akan membantu Lucy." Ucap Ratu

"B-belajar? D-disini?" tanya Lucy bingung

"Ya, kau akan tinggal disini sementara waktu untuk mempelajari sihir cahaya milikmu. Setelah itu, kau boleh kembali ke Eartland."

'Mungkin belajar disini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Tunggu aku Minna.'

**MAGE LIGHT**

di sebuah hutan yang agak jauh dari Magnolia, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda terus memukul-mukul pohon dengan tangan nya. Laki-laki itu terlihat serius dengan pukulan nya walau tak memperdulikan tangan nya luka.

"Natsuuuu~" Seekor kucing terbang atau biasa di sebut exceed berwarna biru menghampiri sahabat nya itu.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangan nya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Happy?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku laparrr~ ayo kita makan. Kau sudah berlatih cukup lama dan juga obati lukamu itu."

Natsu sedikit meringis melihat tangan nya berdarah, kenapa tadi dia tidak merasa sakit? ah.. mungkin karena terlalu serius berlatih.

"I-ttai~ Baiklah.." Natsu berjalan mengikuti sahabat nya yang terbang di depan.

**GUILD FAIRY TAIL**

Semua orang terlihat lesu, jujur~ Kehilangan Lucy dan perkataan Natsu kemarin membuat Mood mereka naik turun.

Di sisi kanan guild, gadis berambut biru itu terus tak bisa menahan air matanya walau sudah mencoba membaca buku-buku kuno di hadapan ya.

"Tenanglah, Levy-chan." 2 rekan nya, Jet dan Droy membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis.

'Lu-chan, apa benar kau masih hidup seperti kata Natsu. Aku harap itu benar karena aku akan menunggumu.' Levy menghampus air mata nya dan mengepalkan tangan nya semangat.

"Sepertinya Natsu-san sangat terpukul atas kepergian Lucy-san." Ucap Juvia, gadis air ini terus mengaduk-ngaduk minuman nya.

"Ya, Lucy kan teman se tim nya dan orang paling dekat dengan nya." Ucap Mira

Lisanna dan Elfman mengangguk.

"Aku harap Natsu, baik-baik saja." Ucap Lisanna.

"Tadaimaaa~" "Tadaima."

Semua anggota guild menolehkan pandangan nya ke pintu, terlihat Happy terbang dan Natsu yang lesu.

"Kenapa dengan tangan mu, Natsu." Tanya Erza.

Natsu mengibaskan tangan nya..

"Ini tak apa-apa, cuma luka karena berlatih. Oy, Mira, aku pesan makanan seperti biasa." Teriak Natsu.

"Aku juga." Teriak Happy

"Okaeri Natsu dan Happy. Ha'i , tunggulah sebentar." Ucap Mira.

Natsu berjalan ke kursi paling pojok, terlihat dari wajahnya, dia hanya ingin menyendiri sebentar.

"Natsu-san, perlihatkan luka mu, akan ku obati." Anak dari Grandine ini ikut duduk di samping nya.

"E-eh? Arigatou ." Natsu mengulurkan tangan nya.

Charla mendekati Happy

"Bagaimana keadaanya?." bisik charla

"tenanglah, charla. dia baik-baik saja" bisik Happy juga.

"Ini Natsu, pesanan mu dan ini untuk happy" Ucap Mirajane

"Ah, arigatou, Mira." Natsu dan Happy memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

'Natsu, walaupun kau terlihat biasa. Kami tau, kau masih tidak rela dengan kepergian Lucy. Aku yakin Lucy masih hidup.' Mira tersenyum manis.

"Natsu"

Natsu menolehkan pandangan ke pintu guild, seorang gadis blonde melambaikan tangan nya, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang masih terpaku di kursinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan misi, aku harus membayar uang sewa rumah ku. Kumohon~" Gadis itu memasang wajah cute nya dan duduk di depan natsu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum, tak berniat menjawab perkataan gadis blonde itu.

"Hei, kenapa tak menjawab. oy oy oy." Gadis blonde itu cemberut.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang tanpa bekas, menyisakan kursi yang kosong

Natsu tetap tersenyum .

'Kau selalu menganggu ku meski kita berjauhan, dasar kau Luce. Awas saja jika kau kembali nanti.' Natsu kembali melanjutkan makan nya.

**DRAGONIAN**

di sebuah tempat yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau yang luas, terlihat 2 orang gadis sedang melakukan pertarungan.

"Hosh..hosh.." Seorang gadis Blonde terlihat kehabisan napas.

"ada apa? lucy-chan. Kau terlihat lelah?"

"Aku hosh.. masih bisa hosh.. , Lighter."

Naga cahaya itu tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini. besok lucy-chan akan di latih oleh naga lain." ucap lighter

"N-naga lain? siapa?" Ucap Lucy

Naga cahaya itu mengindikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu..

"Ayo kita lekas pulang ke istana, sudah waktunya lucy-chan bertemu dengan naga lain selain saya dan ratu-sama. Mereka sangat keren-keren lo.." Lighter mengubah dirinya menjadi naga dan Lucy menaiki punggung nya.

'Naga lain ya' Batin Lucy

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hei hei hei..

Ada **PEMBERITAHUAN** nih !

Bahwa_** jangka waktu **_antara kembali nya Natsu dan yg lain _**dari Tenroujima ke Daimatou enbu **_adalah **6 BULAN**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITLE : Mage Light**

**DISCLAIMER : Fairy Tail Milik Hiro Mashima**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NatsuxLucy dan pairing lain**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Lucy Heartfilia, seorang penyihir roh yang rupa-rupa nya mempunyai kekuatan tak terduga. Bersama Natsu dan teman-teman nya di Guild, lucy mencoba menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy dan Lighter berjalan santai di lorong-lorong istana, mereka berdua sesekali tertawa layaknya sahabat akrab. Tak berapa menit mereka sampai di sebuah pintu.

"Ayo masuk, Lucy-chan."

Lucy mengangguk.

Pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang sangat luas, tapi ruangan itu tidaklah kosong banyak naga yang bernampilan manusia.

"Okaeri Lucy Lighter. Bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanya Ratu Freetier

"Tadaima Ratu-sama. Lucy-chan mulai berkembang pesat untuk sihir cahaya nya." Ucap Lighter.

Ratu Freetier tersenyum lega.

"Yokatta, baiklah masuklah Lucy Lighter."

Lucy mengedarkan pandangan nya kepada orang-orang(naga) yang berada di ruangan ini, ada yang tersenyum padanya dan ada juga nyengir padanya.

"Mereka adalah sensei mu nanti, Lucy. Mereka adalah naga-naga yang menguasai sihir mereka masing-masing dengan sangat hebat. Perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Ratu

"Watashi wa Grandine, Lucy-san. Saya adalah naga langit." Seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang membungkukkan badanya.

'Kyaa.. Sopan nya..' Batin Lucy

"Watashi wa Igneel, Luce. Aku adalah Naga api." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah mengangkat tangan nya.

'Tou-san dan anaknya sama saja, tak pernah memanggil ku dengan benar. Tsk' Gerutu Lucy dalam hati.

"Aku Metalicana. Naga Besi. Salam kenal Bunny." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam

'Bu..bunny? sepertinya mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. tsk.' Batin Lucy

_**Note: **_Kita singkat aja perkenalan nya ya, saya nggak tau banyak nama **naga. **

"Baiklah, kalian bisa membicarakan untuk siapa saja yang kebagian mengajar besok. Saya pergi dulu. Ganbate ne Lucy." Ucap Ratu Freetier

"Ha'i Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ratu-sama." Ucap Lucy

Sekarang Lucy dan para Naga di tinggal di dalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, To the point aja, besok adalah giliran ku, jadi bersiaplah Luce. bye.." Igneel pergi keluar.

"Kalau begitu selanjutkan aku, bye Bunny." Metalicana pergi juga.

"oke saya selanjutnya. Bersiaplah Lucy-san. Ganbate ne^^" Grandine berjalan pergi.

**Skip~**

"Mereka menyenangkan ya, Lighter." Ucap Lucy.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati keindahan Dragonian.

"Ah.. kau benar, Lucy-chan. Mereka terkadang suka bercanda begitu tapi saat bertarungan mereka sangat mengerikan.. " Gadis berambut pirang pucat ini tertawa pelan.

"Kalau aku pikir-pikir, rambutmu mirip dengan warna rambut Ratu-sama." ucap Lucy

"Tentu saja kan kami penyihir cahaya, rambutmu juga pirang tapi lebih cerah." Ucap Lighter

Lucy tersenyum, gadis ini menatap langit biru yang cerah, menutup mata caramel nya sebentar menikmati angin-angin yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Di sini menyenangkan.." Lucy membuka matanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke hamparan rumput hijau itu melepaskan kepenatan nya selama latihan 3 hari nya..

'Sudah 4 hari aku disini dan 3 hari sudah aku berlatih keras bersama Lighter. Besok aku akan berlatih dengan Igneel, tou-san nya Natsu. hm.. ngomong-ngomong tentang Natsu, bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang ya? aku merindukan nya..'

Lucy menutup matanya kembali, mencoba mengingat wajah teman se tim nya yang bodoh itu..

'Aku harap dia tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan ku nanti, mereka semua pasti mengira aku sudah mati.' Batin Lucy.

**MAGNOLIA**

"Kamu pasti masih hidup, Lucy. Aku percaya itu.." Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah, nafas nya ngos-ngos san karena terlalu banyak berlatih hari ini.

"Natsuuu~ Ayo kita pulang, aku laparrr~ Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Lucy, sudah lama kita tidak kesana, pasti di sana banyak makanan.. " Ucap Happy

"Baiklah.. ayo.."

'Lucy gomen, mungkin saat kau pulang, dapur mu sudah hancur.' Batin Natsu

**DRAGONIAN**

Glek..

Lucy bangkit dari tidunya..

"Ada apa, Lucy-chan. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat syok begitu?" tanya Lighter

"Dapur?, rumahku?, makanan ku?" Gumam Lucy syok

Lighter memiringkan kepalanya bingung?

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nasib RUMAHKU!" Lucy berteriak

**MAGE LIGHT**

"Sudahlah, Lucy-chan. Rumah mu tidak apa-apa." Lighter tertawa maklum setelah mendengar cerita tentang dua pencuri yang sering masuk ke rumah nya.

"Aye." Ucap Lucy murung.

"Tapi, kapan aku bisa kembali ke Eartland?" Tanya Lucy.

Mage light atau mage celestial ini menoleh ke arah Lighter yang terdiam.

"Ada apa Lighter?" Tanya Lucy

"Apakah Lucy-chan sangat ingin kembali ke sana, apa lucy-chan tidak ingin tinggal bersama ku di sini." Ucap Lighter Murung

"E-eh? Eto.. bagaimana ya, aku senang berada di sini bersama mu, tapi teman-teman ku di guild juga menunggu ku. Lagi pula tempat tinggal ku di sana dan kau boleh kok mampir ke Eartland. Tapi harus dengan wujud gadis manis seperti ini" Ucap Lucy tersenyum

"Benarkah? aku bisa mengunjungi mu, Lucy-chan. Yokatta." Lighter memeluk Lucy.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Lucy-chan. Aku pasti melindungi Lucy-chan." Ucap Lighter.

Lucy tersenyum lembut, dia membalas pelukan lighter.

"Aku juga menyanyangi mu, Lighter." Ucap Lucy lembut.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong jika aku belajar dari Naga, apakah aku seorang Dragon Slayer?" Tanya Lucy.

Lighter melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum mengangguk kepada Lucy

"Ya, sekarang Lucy-chan adalah seorang Dragon Slayer terhebat dari semua Dragon Slayer. Karena Lucy-chan tidak mempelajari satu sihir dragon saja tapi semua nya.." Ucap Lighter.

"Walaupun begitu, Sihir utama Lucy-chan adalah Sihir Cahaya. Jadi Lucy-chan akan lebih hebat saat menggunakan sihir Cahaya" Ucap Lighter

Lucy ngangguk-ngangguk.

**MAGNOLIA**

**Skip~ 3 bulan setelah hilang nya Lucy Heartfilia...**

"_Nani_? Daimatou Enbu?"

"Ha'i. Itu adalah festival untuk menjadi guild nomor satu di Fiore. Selama tujuh tahun ini, Fiore mengadakan festival untuk menjadi Guild nomor satu di Fiore dan sekarang pemenang nya adalah Sabertooth." Ucap Romeo

"Tapi kita selalu berada di peringkat bawah, kami tidak akan mengikutinya lagi." Ucap Macao lesu..

"Aye.." jawab anggota fairy(minus romeo dan group tenrou)

"Tidak, kita pasti akan menang.. " Ucap Romeo semangat.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan kekuatan mereka..." Ucap Makarov

"Benar, itu benar" Ucap Macao mendukung

"Tapi jika kita menang, Guild akan mendapatkan 30 juta Jewel ." Ucap Romeo lagi..

"Kita ikut!" Ucap Makarov semangat.

"Master!"

"Yosh.. kapan festival itu di mulai.?" tanya Natsu

"3 bulan dari sekarang.."

Natsu mengepalkan tangan nya yang sudah di selimuti api

"Kita akan menang dan menjadi Guild nomor satu di Fiore." Ucap Natsu

'Lagipula ini waktu nya aku menunjukkan kepada luce untuk latihan ku selama ini dengan membuat Fairy tail mejadi Guild nomor satu lagi.' Batin Natsu

Natsu berjalan santai di Magnolia, di samping nya ada Happy yang sedang terbang.

'Besok kami akan memulai latihan. Aku tidak sabar..' Batin Natsu.

"Natsu, sudah 3 bulan ya Lucy pergi." Ucap Happy.

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Happy yang menghentikan terbang nya. Natsu menunduk.

"Natsu, Gom..-"

"Luce pasti kembali, aku nyakin.." Natsu tersenyum ke arah Happy dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Ya, aku nyakin Lucy pasti kembali..' Batin Happy

"Oy, Tunggu aku Natsuuu~"

**DRAGONIAN**

"Hosh..hosh.." Lucy mengelap keringat di kening nya.

"Anda cukup hebat, Lucy-san." Grandine tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Grandine." Lucy ikut tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita tunda dulu latihan nya dan istirahat di pohon itu." Ajak Grandine

Lucy mengangguk.

Grandine memberikan roti isi kepada Lucy.

"arigatou"

Lucy memakan roti itu, dia menyandarkan punggung ya ke pohon menikmati kesejukan yang di berikan oleh pohon rimbun itu.

'Sudah 3 bulan aku di sini, haah~ tunggulah Natsu, minna. Sebentar lagi aku pulang..'

"Lucy-chan.." Seekor Naga terbang ke arah Lucy dan Grandine yang sedang berisitirahat.

"Lucy-chan.. ayo kita ke istana.. Ratu-sama memanggil anda." Ucap Lighter

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, Grandine" Ucap Lucy.

"Ha'i"

Lucy menaiki punggung Lighter dan pergi menuju istana

"Kalian sudah datang, Lucy Lighter."

"Ha'i Ratu-sama."

"Baiklah to the point saja, sekarang sudah waktunya untukmu Lucy.."

Lucy sangat terkejut begitu juga dengan Lighter.

"J-jadi sudah W-waktunya ?" Lucy menutup mukanya.

"Ha'i. Kau...-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Sudah bisa pulang ke Eartland"

**MAGE LIGHT**

Lucy memandangi tempat yang menjadi penghubung Earthland dan Dragonian

'Fairy tail'Gumam Lucy senang

"Jadi kau mau pulang ya, Luce." ucap Seorang laki-laki berambut merah

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tou-san nya Natsu itu.

"Hm.. begitulah.. Arigatou untuk semuanya, Igneel." Ucap Lucy

"Ah.. aku akan sangat merindukan mu, Lucy-san. Nanti kapan-kapan kembalilah kesini.." Ucap Grandine

Lucy hanya tersenyum

"Latihan kita masih berlanjut Bunny-girl."

"Ha'i ha'i"

Dua ekor Naga terbang ke arah mereka.

"Ratu-sama , Lighter" Panggil Lucy.

2 ekor naga itu merubah dirinya menjadi Ratu Freetier dan Lighter.

"Kau sudah siap, Lucy?" Tanya Ratu

Lucy mengangguk.

"Tapi ada perubahan rencana." Ucap Ratu.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya bingung?

"Lighter akan ikut dengan mu, dia akan melindungi mu, Lucy."

Lucy menoleh ke arah Lighter yang melambaikan tangan nya senang, lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Lucy Lighter." Ucap Ratu.

"Titip salam pada Natsu ya, Luce"

"Pada Wendy juga, Lucy-san."

"Gajeel juga, Bunny-girl"

"Ha'i Ha'i"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah portal terbentuk di belakang Lucy dan Lighter. Lucy menoleh sebentar kepada naga-naga yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga nya itu, gadis pirang ini juga menghirup dalam bau dari Dragonian yang menjadi tempat tinggal nya selama lebih dari 3 bulan ini.

'Arigatou, Ratu-sama, igneel, grandine, metalicana, dan kalian semua para naga yang sudah menemaniku selama lebih dari 3 bulan ini, _aishiteru_.. _Jaa ne.." _Lucy dan Lighter memasuki portal itu dan menghilang.

'Kami percaya padamu, Lucy.' Batin Ratu Freetier

**MAGNOLIA**

**BUKK**

Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Lucy, Fire Dragon Slayer ini menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan badanya yang sudah hancur lebur karena latihan keras nya.

"Daimatou enbu.. aku datang" Gumam Natsu.

Sementara itu,

Di suatu tempat di hutan yang jauh dari Magnolia, terlihat satu orang dan seekor hewan yang terbang di samping nya, mereka berdua memakai jubah bewarna hitam

"Sudah saat nya ya, wah.. aku tak sabar lagi."

"Ha'i, aku juga."

"Ayo kita pergi"

Detik berikutnya mereka menghilang dari hutan tersebut menuju Magnolia.

"Natsuuu~ Bangun.. bangun"

Mata onxytu terbuka..

"Natsuuu~ Ayo kita ke guild. Master ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. dan kita harus berkemas buat latihan kita besok." Ucap kucing biru itu.

"Haah~ baiklah." Natsu mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar dan langsung melompat ke luar jendela diikuti kucing biru yang terbang bersama nya.

**FAIRY TAIL**

Para anggota Fairy tail menghadap Makarov, mereka terlihat serius ingin mendengarkan perkataan demi perkataan master mereka.

"3 bulan dari sekarang kita akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional -#plakk bercanda-Daimatou enbu. jadi bersiaplah kalian semua."

Makarov meneliti wajah anggota nya yang sudah di anggap nya anak sendiri. Mereka terlihat serius sekali. Makarov tersenyum

"Haah~ sudahlah.. yang penting kita harus memenangkan Daimatou enbu untuk 30 juta Jewel ehem.. maksudku menjadi Guild terkuat di Fiore.."

"YEAYYYY" teriak anggota Fairy Tail semangat.

'Luce lihatlah, kami semua bersemangat sekali untuk menjadi guild terkuat. Jadi kembalilah secepatnya.' Batin Natsu

"Wah terlihat menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau aku bergabung."

Sebuah suara langsung membuat anggota Fairy tail menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu guild, terlihat satu orang berjubah hitam berdiri di sana.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Natsu

"Are, kau tak mengenalku, Natsu." Ucap orang itu.

"Bau ini.."

"Suara ini.."

"Kau?"

Orang itu membuka penutup kepala nya, terlihat rambut pirang panjang nya.

Semua orang di guild terbelalak kaget, Levy menutup mulutnya.

"Lu-chan"

"Lucy.. Kau.. kembali." Ucap Natsu

"Tadaima.. Minna." Lucy tersenyum lembut

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gomen jika Chapter ini lebih sedikit :(

Oh ya, Minna.. untuk fanfic fandom Naruto mungkin agak terlambat publish nya, soalnya _nggak ada ide banget _dan kenapa fanfic ini _bisa rilis lebih cepat _karena ini _fanfic lama _jadi _udah tersedia chapter-chapter selanjutnya _:) gomen ne ^^

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : Mage Light**

**DISCLAIMER : Fairy Tail Milik Hiro Mashima**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NatsuxLucy dan pairing lain**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Lucy Heartfilia, seorang penyihir roh yang rupa-rupa nya mempunyai kekuatan tak terduga. Bersama Natsu dan teman-teman nya di Guild, lucy mencoba menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 4**

Seluruh Anggota Guild terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak, orang yang sudah meninggalkan mereka lebih 3 bulan yang lalu sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka dan dia sedang tersenyum manis.

"Okaeriii, Luceee." Natsu langsung memeluk tubuh teman se tim nya ini.

Happy langsung tersadar dari shock nya dan langsung terbang ke arah lucy dan memeluk nya juga.

"Okaerriii Lucyy~, kami merindukan mu.. hiks hiks" Kucing biru ini terisak di pelukan lucy.

"E-eh? kalian cengeng ya.." Natsu melepaskan pelukan begitu juga Happy, mereka tersenyum manis.

"L..LU-CHANNN~" Levy langsung menerjang Lucy dengan pelukan nya.

"E-eh? E-eh? levy-chan."

Lucy membalas pelukan sahabat nya ini.

"Lucy, ini beneran lucy... LUCY..." Erza juga memeluk Lucy, bahkan dia OOC sekarang.

"E..erza? sepertinya kau juga sangat merindukan ku sekali.."

"LUCYYY..." Semua anggota guild berlari ke arah Lucy ingin memeluk gadis pirang itu.

Tapi Natsu langsung menendang jauh para lelaki dengan api nya.

"Tsk, jangan berani memeluk Luce." Ucap Natsu datar

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat itu

"Lucy , kemana saja kau selama ini.." Mira langsung memeluk Lucy.

"Eheheh.. Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang aku menunggu seseorang lagi." Ucap Lucy.

"Seseorang? siapa itu Luce." Tanya Natsu.

"Ah.. dia adalah teman ku dan dia juga akan bergabung di Fairy tail. Dia sangat kuat lo.."

tiba-tiba...

"LUCY-CHAN, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri, kau tau aku tersesat tadi."

"ehehehe... Gomen gomen, Lighter." Lucy tertawa canggung.

"Huh..." Lighter melipat tangan nya di dadanya.

Gadis pirang pucat ini mengalihkan pandangan nya ke seisi Guild, semua orang memandangnya.

"Bau ini.."

"E-eh? ano.. Watashi wa Lighter. Aku adalah teman Lucy-chan dan aku ingin masuk ke Guild nya lucy-chan, Fairy tail." Lighter menggaruk tengkuk nya malu.

"Wah.. Kawaii." Teriak para lelaki.

"Bau ini." Natsu, Wendy dan Gajeel memandangi shock gadis manis di depan mereka.

"K..kau.. Siapa?" Ucap Natsu.

Seisi Guild menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Sepertinya kau menyadari nya ya, Natsu Wendy Gajeel." Sekarang Lucy menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Memang benar dia bukanlah seorang manusia.. tapi dia adalah...-"

"Naga. Aku adalah seekor Naga. Tepatnya Naga Cahaya." Ucap Lighter

**MAGE LIGHT**

Seisi Guild kembali hening.

"Naga? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Duduklah, akan ku jelaskan." ucap lucy

Semua orang duduk memperhatikan Lucy.

"Saat itu, aku tidak mati. Tapi di kirim ke dunia lain, seperti Lisanna, yang dikirim ke Edolas. Sedangkan aku dikirim ke dunia lain selain Edolas...-"

"Dunia apa itu?" tanya Gajeel.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa bilang pada kalian." Ucap Lucy

"Dan di situlah aku bertemu dengan Lighter, seekor Naga Cahaya. Kami sekarang menjadi sahabat dan 3 bulan ini dia melatihku."ucap lucy senang.

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah...-" Ucap Gray

"...Dragon Slayer" Ucap Erza

Lucy mengangguk

"Eeeeeeeee?"

"Karena dia tidak tau harus kemana, aku mengajak nya bergabung ke sini, Ke Fairy Tail." Ucap Lucy Bohong.

Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy memandangi Lighter instens.

"Lighter-san, apa kau bertemu dengan Grandine, Igneel dan Metalicana.?" Tanya Wendy

"Hm.. 3 naga itu ya? tentu saja, sekarang mereka bertiga baik-baik saja kok dan sebaiknya kalian tidak mencarinya dulu, karena mereka tidak bisa di nganggu" Ucap Lighter

Para Dragon slayer itu mengangguk paham

"Tapi bukankah naga itu sangat besar, kenapa lighter-san adalah seorang manusia." Tanya Juvia.

"Itu karena Naga mempunyai dua bentuk, satu manusia dan satu naga. Eto.. apa kalian ingin aku berubah menjadi naga.?"

"TIDAKKKK."

"Sudahlah yang penting Lucy pulang dengan selamat, baiklah lucy kami mempunyai pengumuman untukmu." Ucap sang Master

"Daimatou enbu ya, aku sudah mendengar itu dari para penduduk magnolia. Sepertinya menyenangkan, ayo kita buat fairy tail menjadi guild nomor satu kembali."

"YAAAA..."

**Skip~**

Keesokan harinya, Tim Natsu di tambah dengan Levy, juvia, Jet dan Droy memilih berlatih di Pantai.

"Wahhhh... menyenangkan." Lucy berlarian di ikuti dengan Levy dan Lighter

"Ha'i, lucy-chan benar." Ucap Lighter.

Mereka bertiga terlihat asik bermain air, melupakan sejenak tujuan utama mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Lucy berbaring di pasir, sekarang dia hanya berdua bersama Lighter untuk berlatih sihir mereka.

Natsu dan yang lain berada jauh dari mereka agar tak ada yang tau bahwa lucy sedang berlatih sihir cahaya nya.

"Apa Lucy-san akan menggunakan sihir cahaya mu?" Tanya Lighter

Lucy memandangi awan putih yang bergerak di atasnya.

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. tapi jika aku terdesak, aku pasti menggunakan nya. Sementara ini, aku menggunakan para roh ku." Ucap Lucy.

Lighter ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat latihan mereka.." Lighter menarik tangan lucy untuk berdiri dan membawa nya lari.

"Oy oy tunggu.."

Natsu dan Happy sedang berlatih di dalam air, Natsu mencoba mengeluarkan api walau di dalam air sekalipun dan hasilnya sukses.

"Wah.. kau sudah berkembang pesat ne Natsu." ucap Happy.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang," Ucap Natsu sambil memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang cerah yang sedang bermain dengan naga nya itu.

"Andai saja Igneel disini mungkin aku bisa bermain dan berlatih dengan nya." Gumam Natsu

**Skip~**

Mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan latihan 3 bulan itu, ya walaupun, mereka sebenarnya hanya berlatih 2 hari saja

"Ini semua gara-gara kumis"

"Ini semua gara-gara kumis."

Di perjalanan, Lucy terus mengumamkan kalimat itu.

"Ayolah, Lucy-chan berhenti. Tak apa" Lighter di samping nya terus menenangkan Lucy yang depresi.

Para tim yang ke pantai hanya bisa depresi, mereka juga sedang menahan sakit akibat pembukaan second origin nya.

Tim Natsu sudah tiba di guild, mereka bertemu dengan anggota lain.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian? pasti sudah kuat kan." Tanya Natsu

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah Laki." Ucap ElfMan

Lucy tersenyum kikuk.

'sepertinya mereka berlatih keras, huh..' Batin Lucy

"Kerja bagus semuanya.."

"Jii-chan" "Master"

"Baiklah, berkumpul di guild."

Semua anggota Fairy tail berdiri menghadap Makarov, mereka menanti siapa saja yang akan dipilih untuk menjadi perwakilan guild fairy tail di Daimotou Enbu.

Lighter tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran anggota Fairy Tail.

'Seperti kata Lucy-chan, Fairy tail sangat menyenangkan. Haah~ Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan ku sepenuhnya karena sudah di segel oleh Ratu-sama agar keberadaan ku tidak ketahuan.' Batin Lighter.

"Natsu.."

Natsu mengepalkan tangan nya,

"Yosh.. aku bersemangat.."

"...Gray.."

Gray tersenyum senang.

"...Erza.."

Erza hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja mereka yang dipilih" Ucap Mira.

"Baiklah tinggal dua lagi," Makarov memincingkan matanya.

Semua anggota Guild yang belum terpilih kembali SANGAT penasaran, siapakah 2 orang yang mungkin beruntung atau tidak beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"...Lucy dan Wendy.."

"A-apa" Wendy terdengar shock sedangkan Lucy hanya tersenyum

'Sepertinya ini waktuku.'Batin Lucy semangat.

"Yaahh~ tidak dipilih ya." Para anggota Guild terdengar kecewa tetapi mereka harus tetap mendukung anggota mereka yang sudah terpilih .

"Kyaa Juvia akan berpisah dengan Gray-sama... Tidak mungkin." Mage water itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yosh... Ayo kita pergi, Lucy-chan. Aku akan mengajarmu lebih keras.." Lighter langsung menarik tangan Lucy keluar.

"Oy oy" Lucy hanya bisa pasrah,

Para Anggota Guild hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, Lucy-san sangat beruntung karena naga nya masih bersama dengan lucy-san." Ucap Wendy.

"Yosh.. Karena Lighter adalah seorang Naga. Mungkin kita bisa belajar dasar kekuatan Dragon slayer darinya. Ayo Wendy kita ikuti mereka." Ucap Natsu yang sudah berlari di ikuti Happy.

"Baiklah.." Wendy dan charla segera menyusul.

Lucy terus di tarik oleh Lighter menuju hutan biasa mereka berlatih.

"Oy tunggu, Lighter Lucy." Teriak Natsu dari belakang.

"Lighter-san Lucy-san. Tunggu"

Lighter dan Lucy menghentikan lari mereka dan menengok kebelakang.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Lighter kan seekor Naga dan kami adalah Dragon slayers, ya walaupun beda sihir tapi bisakah lighter juga mengajari kami. meskipun cuma sihir dasar seorang Dragon Slayers." ucap Natsu.

"Hm.. Boleh juga. Ayo..." Mereka ber 4 berlari kembali diikuti Happy dan Charla.

"Oke kita sampai.."

Mereka berempat di tambah 2 kucing di atas sebuah gunung yang SANGAT tinggi, bahkan saking tinggi nya kota magnolia tak terlihat lagi. Mereka ke sana dengan bantuan teman masing-masing. Natsu dengan Happy, Wendy dengan Charla, dan Lucy dengan Lighter yang merubah dirinya menjadi Naga kecil. Sebenarnya Lighter ingin membawa mereka sekaligus dengan tubuh besar nya tapi langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Lucy.

"Huh, akhirnya sampai juga. Tapi disini dingin ya." Lucy memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia tak bisa menggunakan sihir apinya, karena sihir selain cahaya telah di segel nya di dalam kalung berbentuk naga yang tergantung dengan manis di leher penyihir cahaya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku panaskan." Natsu telah siap dengan api di tangan nya.

"Dasar iblis"

"M..memangnya k..kita akan berlatih apa d..disini?" Wendy sudah kedinginan

"Kita akan belajar terbang.." Ucap Lighter semangat

"Terbang?" "T..terbang?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang membuat aku bingung, Dragon slayers kan di asuh oleh Naga? dan Naga bisa terbang kan? tapi kenapa anak nya tidak bisa terbang.?"

"E-eh? itu betul juga." Lucy, Natsu dan Wendy terlihat berpikir.

"Aku sih tidak masalah kan ada Happy." Ucap Natsu

"Aye.."

"Hei, apa kalian akan terus bergantung pada kucing itu. mereka terbang juga mengunakan sihir dan mereka hanya bisa membawa satu orang. Kan bagus misalnya sihir mereka di gunakan untuk menyelematkan orang yang tidak memiliki sihir terbang" Ucap Lighter

"E-eh? benar juga." Ucap Lucy.

"Gomen ne charla jika selama ini aku menyusahkan mu." Ucap Wendy

"E-eh? kenapa kau minta maaf" Ucap Charla sweatdrop.

"Yosh.. ayo kita belajar terbang." ucap Natsu semangat.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy berdiri di ujung tebing, mata mereka tertutup. Di belakang nya ada Lighter yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan tersenyum.

"Rileks kan badan kalian, kosongkan pikiran kalian.. Kosentrasi.." Ucap Lighter

Lucy, Natsu, dan Wendy terlihat tenang.

"Tarik napas sedalam-dalam nya dan hembuskan perlahan..."

Mereka bertiga menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskan nya perlahan.

"Alirkan sihir kalian masing-masing ke punggung kalian lebih tepatnya sayap tersembunyi kalian. Baiklah, ini bagian yang sulit jadi kosentrasilah.."

Perlahan sebuah benda muncul dari masing-masing punggung para dragon slayer.

**SWING**

Sepasang sayap yang berbeda-beda bentuk muncul dari punggung para dragon slayer.

"Sugoiii"Natsu mengibaskan sayap api nya itu..

Lucy mendapatkan sayap berbentuk seperti Peri biasanya bewarna emas.

Natsu mendapatkan sayap terbuat dari api dengan wujud Sayap Naga

Wendy mendapatkan sayap sama seperti lucy namun berwarna Putih keperak-perakan.

"Sayap kalian indah.." Ucap Happy.

"Tapi bagaimana cara menggunakan nya.." Tanya Wendy

"Mudah saja, alirkan lagi sihir kedalam sayap itu dan jaga keseimbangan. Maka kalian bisa terbang. Ayo Lucy-chan duluan mencoba." Lighter mendorong Lucy ke tepi Tebing kembali

"Oy Oy.."

Lucy menetralkan detak jantung nya yg menggila karena takut, menatap sebentar dua orang dragon slayer yang tersenyum menyemangati untuk nya. Dan dua kucing terutama yang biru tersenyum mengejek padanya.

'Awas saja kau Happy.' Batin Lucy Kesal.

Lucy mulai mempratekkan perkataan Lighter, dia mengalirkan sihir dragon slayer nya ke sayap emas itu dan mengibaskan sedikit sayap itu.

"Baiklah, Aku mulai." Lucy semakin mengibaskan dengan kencang sayap itu dan perlahan tubuh nya terangkat

'Baiklah saat nya mengatur keseimbangan.'

Lucy menutup matanya dan mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya yang oleng-oleng.

"Sekarang gerakkan tubuhmu ke kanan kekiri keatas dan kebawah." Teriak Lighter.

Lucy yang masih menutup matanya mengangguk pelan

**SWING**

Lucy menggerakkan badanya sesuai perintah Lighter, Kekanan kekiri Keatas dan kebawah..

"Wah berhasil.. Aku terbang.." Lucy membuka matanya senang, dia berputar-putar senang, dengan sayap cantik nya bewarna emas.

"Wah, Lucy-san terlihat sangat cantik saat menggunakan sayap emas itu." Ucap Wendy

'Hm.. Kau benar Wendy, sangat cantik.' Batin Natsu, tanpa sadar pipi fire dragon slayer ini memerah

"Yosh.. Sekarang giliran kalian berdua. Tenang saja, mudah sekali." Ucap Lighter.

Dan akhirnya hari itu berakhir dengan pelajaran terbang dari Lighter.

"Tadi itu seru sekali ya.." Ucap Wendy.

Lucy mengangguk pelan.

Sekarang mereka berjalan santai untuk kembali ke Guild.

"Rupanya kalian disini, bersiap-siaplah Natsu, Lucy, dan Wendy, kita akan segera berangkat." Ucap Erza.

"Er.. Sekarang?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidak, tapi besok. Jadi kalian bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Erza.

"Yosh.. Aku bersemangat. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, ayo Happy. Jaa." Natsu berlari pergi di ikuti Happy

"Aye sir"

"Baiklah, kita akan bersiap-siap juga. Ayo Lucy-chan." Lighter yang sudah berubah menjadi Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu langsung menarik Lucy pergi.

"Ha'i. Jaa ne Minnaaaa" teriak Lucy.

"Ayo pulang Wendy." Ajak Charla.

"iya, Jaa Erza-san dan Gray-san."

**MAGE LIGHT**

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Aku dengar anggota utama Fairy tail akan ikut Daimatou Enbu kali ini." Ucap Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"itu benar." Ucap seekor kucing

"Fro juga berpikir begitu."

"Ini semakin menarik. Tunggu aku Natsu-san." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum misterius

"Gajeel." Gumam yang berambut hitam.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh.. Chapter 4 akhirnya kelar juga..

Jangan Lupa Review minna-san.

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^


End file.
